


Linden Trees

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Friend-ish to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sets Somewhere in Europe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck has a crush on the year older university student, Mark. With the help and encouragement of his best friend, he finally confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Linden Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small, easy and fluffy. Hope you enjoy ♡

“You’re so smitten with him, it’s so cute!”

“Shut up, Irina”, Donghyuck says, his voice not carrying any spite however, since his best friend isn’t actually wrong.

Donghyuck had been staring at the year older university student, Mark, who he indeed has a huge crush on. The older had entered the same cafeteria on campus, where Donghyuck and Irina are currently sitting in. 

Donghyuck’s eyes had followed the black-haired, cute male all the way from the serving line to the table on the other side of the wide cafeteria, where the few empty tables were. Donghyuck didn’t mean to stare, but it’s not very often that he spots Mark outside the few classes that they’re sharing.

The cafeteria is buzzing with people, and now that Mark has sat down, Donghyuck isn’t really able to see him anymore. He turns his gaze back to Irina, who’s already looking at him with a smile on her face.

“Maybe we should move and go sit with him?” Irina proposes, now moving her green eyes from Donghyuck to the general direction of Mark.

“We can’t do that, it would be weird going there with empty trays”, Donghyuck answers immediately, “And besides”, he continues and downs the rest of his drink, “We need to head to our next lectures”

Donghyuck gets up from his chair and throws his backpack on his back. He takes the tray from the table and waits for Irina to do the same. His blonde-haired best friend lets out a sigh and then proceeds to start moving.

“Ugh, fine”, she says and they exit the cafeteria.

  
~~~~~

  
“Morning, Donghyuck”, Mark says and plops down to the seat next to Donghyuck.

The younger lifts his gaze on Mark and smiles, “Good morning”

This morning lecture is one of the few classes that Mark and Donghyuck share. Mark is minoring in the subject that is Donghyuck’s major, so that’s why even if Mark is on his second year of university, he’s now sharing some classes with the younger who’s studying his first year.

They first met in the fall, little after Donghyuck had started the university and his first classes. From there on, they have shared a class or two in each period. Now it’s far to the spring and Mark still comes to sit next to Donghyuck whenever they share a class.

People tend to seek for easiness and comfort, and Donghyuck knows that’s why Mark always sits next to him. Because he’s pretty much the only person the older knows in these classes and it makes Donghyuck a safe person to have around. But still the younger sometimes likes to entertain himself with the thought that maybe Mark actually comes his way to sit next to him because he likes him and wants to get to know him better.

That would be nice. Daydreaming is nice.

Donghyuck would say that they are currently in that slightly awkward phase where they’re way past being just acquaintances but don’t know if they’re quite friends either. They always talk during the classes whenever it’s possible and have done all the projects together, but they’ve never really properly hanged out outside the campus area.

And yet Donghyuck has come to the conclusion that Mark is the sweetest and funniest person he has ever met. The older is an easy person to entertain and to get laugh, his dark eyes are always shining with joy and amusement whenever he listens to Donghyuck’s jokes and stories.

Mark is easy to talk to and he’s an immediate and open-minded person. Donghyuck would love to spend a lot more time with him, ask him out and know everything about him.

As Irina had voiced out, he’s completely smitten with the older.

Donghyuck guesses that that fact, and his shyness that he tries his best to hide, are the reasons why it is so hard for him to make any kind of progress with Mark. It’s way easier to just pine from afar.

“Did you sleep well?” Mark asks after setting his books and pencils on the table.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking. You?”

“Yep”, the older answers smiling, making a little pop with his lips.

They’re sitting next to the window, and the early spring sunrays are gleaming through the glass. They’re hitting Mark’s raven black locks, making them shimmer a little.

Donghyuck looks at him a little longer than he should.

  
~~~~~

  
“You know, I think you should just ask him out”, Irina says.

“I can’t. Haven’t you seen, he’s nowadays constantly hanging out with that girl Sara. He’s probably straight and they’re together”, Donghyuck answers, trying not to let the disappointment seep into his voice.

“I have seen. And Sara’s like the nicest, most beautiful girl on campus”, Irina then says.

Donghyuck groans, “Yeah, add some more salt to my wounds. What’s your point?”

“My point is, that Sara is the nicest, most beautiful girl on campus, and yet Mark isn’t interested in her. So, he can’t be straight. If he was straight, he’d be all over her. They’re not together, they’re just friends”

“And how do you know that?”

“I asked Sara about it”

Donghyuck blinks a few times, “So, you just went to her and randomly asked if she and Mark are together?”

“Yep. I’m pretty sure she now thinks I'm either interested in her or in Mark”

“Are you?”

“No. I’m interested in this one guy that works in that nice coffee shop down the street”, Irina tells, “But you’re missing the point. You can now make your move on Mark”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, Donghyuck says, not wanting to think about the subject anymore, “Tell me more about the coffee shop guy”

Irina can definitely see through his poor attempt at distracting her, but for once she just goes with it. Involuntarily, a small, enthusiastic glimmer sparks in her eyes,

“So, he’s new there, started maybe a month ago. I went there on his first day on the work....”

  
~~~~~

  
The weather is getting warmer every day. Donghyuck walks on the campus yard, heading towards the dorms. A gentle spring breeze is twirling around him and the sun is shining high on the sky.

“Donghyuck!” someone suddenly shouts behind him. Donghyuck turns around and sees Mark rushing to catch him. A small smile immediately raises to Donghyuck’s lips.

Apart from those classes they’re sharing, Mark and Donghyuck generally have pretty different schedules when it comes to studies. Often Donghyuck has to just settle for brief sightings of the older and quickly exchanged words in the hallways whenever they pass each other when heading to somewhere.

So it’s actually a bit surprising to see Mark purposely running up to him outside.

“Hey Mark”, Donghyuck greets the older.

“Hey. You heading to the dorms?”

“Yep. You?”

“Yes, for once I’m heading there this early”, Mark says and lets out a small, relieved laugh, “This year has been killing me, but I’ve finally done most of my assignments and the teachers have finally stopped giving more of them. I guess summer really is just around the corner”

Donghyuck smiles, feeling happy at the pleased tone in Mark’s voice, “Yeah. You wanna walk together?”

“Why do you think I was running to catch you?”

  
~~~~~

  
“Here you go. You’re welcome”, Irina says and gives Donghyuck a small piece of paper. Donghyuck gives the paper a short glance, noticing that there’s some numbers on it, before he looks at Irina again.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“It’s Mark’s phone number”

“It’s _what_?”

“Mark’s phone number”, Irina repeats politely.

“I heard that. But how did you get it?”

For some reason, Donghyuck hasn’t even been able to ask Mark for his number. It has somehow always felt like crossing some line.

“I asked him for it”, Irina answers.

“You just constantly go asking stuff from people who you don’t really even know?”

“Yes”

“Don’t you think that now Mark thinks you’re interested in him?”

“I was a little worried about that first, but luckily it got all sorted out”, Irina says, ”Listen to this. So, I went up to him and asked for his phone number. I could see him trying to be as polite as possible, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking me why. He actually sounded pretty astonished”

“So then, to avoid any misconceptions, I told him that the phone number is for someone else. You should’ve seen him. After that, he was all smiley and had no problem giving me the phone number. You wanna hear why I think that is?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to tell me anyway, so shoot”

“Because I know he has seen how you’re the only person I hung out with regularly. He must have put two and two together and realized that the phone number is for you”, Irina then tell enthusiastically, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

Donghyuck looks at the piece of paper again. He isn’t able to deny that seeing the phone number and hearing Irina’s story sends a big patch of butterflies to his stomach and causes a certain kind of hope to start blooming in his veins.

“You know, Donghyuck, you’re like the cutest guy I know, and I've seen the way Mark looks at you”, Irina then says after a moment, her voice now turning softer, “He won’t turn you down”

For once, Donghyuck doesn’t feel like scolding Irina for always butting into his businesses, but instead he just feels like thanking her. Maybe he’s now finally able to gather enough courage to do something about his crush on Mark.

“Thanks, Irina”

She just sends him an encouraging smile.

  
~~~~~ 

  
Donghyuck has been staring at his phone for at least an hour. He’s sitting on his bed, clutching the old, heavy cellphone in his hand, and trying to get himself to press the call button.

It's already dark outside and the temperature has dropped a little. Donghyuck’s window is ajar and the cold breeze enters the room, cooling down his warm, red cheeks.

Donghyuck takes a few deep breaths and then finally, _finally_ , presses the call button. The line starts to ring and Donghyuck’s heartbeat picks up.

It doesn’t take very long for Mark to answer the phone. The familiar voice flows though the speaker,

“ _Hello_?”

“Um, hey, Mark. This is Donghyuck”, Donghyuck says, a little awkwardly.

“ _Oh, Donghyuck! Hi! What’s up?_ ” Mark sounds slightly surprised but mostly just glad to hear that it’s Donghyuck who’s calling.

The younger takes another deep breath. Here it goes, he’s really going to it. No backing out now.

“So, um, I was wondering if you’d like to meet me tomorrow after our classes, like three pm...”, Donghyuck keeps a small pause, before continuing, “In the park next to the campus. You know, there where the linden trees grow”

Mark must know the meaning behind Donghyuck’s question. Everybody in the university knows about the role of the linden trees when it comes to the matters of the heart. Mark has to know too, so it comes to this moment whether he rejects Donghyuck or not. The younger settles to wait for the answer, his heart pounding in his chest.

It takes a few seconds and then Mark answers, “ _Yeah, of course_ ”

The older sounds happy. He doesn’t sound disgusted, weirded out or astonished. He sounds happy. 

A weight is being lifted off from Donghyuck’s shoulders and he lets out a relieved breath. A wide smile breaks onto his face and his stomach is again filled with the small butterflies.

“That’s great. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Donghyuck says to Mark, his smile now also coloring his voice.

“ _Yeah, I’ll see you_ ”

“Bye!”

“ _Bye! And good night_!”

The line clicks shut. Donghyuck’s cheeks are hotter than ever and he feels a little lightheaded.

Mark said yes. The older will meet him under the linden trees tomorrow.

Donghyuck can hardly believe it.

  
~~~~~

  
Donghyuck exits the campus area and walks towards the park next to it.

The littleleaf linden trees in the park have just blossomed after the winter, their beautifully green leaves now swaying in the slight spring breeze. The leaves are accompanied by the small yellow-green flowers that are growing in clusters and releasing their distinctive scent to the air.

The linden trees are in a way a symbol for young love. People, especially the younger generation, often come under the linden trees to confess their feelings for their special someone.

Donghyuck is now almost sure Mark knows and understands why the younger wanted to meet him here.

Donghyuck walks to the park and closer to the trees. The closer he gets, the better he can smell the scent of the flowers in the tree, whenever the wind brings it to him. Donghyuck has always liked that scent.

When he moves his gaze from the foliage, Donghyuck realizes that Mark is already there, waiting for him under the linden trees. The older is holding something in his hand.

“Hi”, Donghyuck says, almost shyly, when he reaches the older.

Mark smiles at him, he too quite shyly, “Hey. This is for you”, the older is holding a sunflower that he hands to Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck carefully takes it, “Thank you”, he breathes out, not having expected to receive anything, especially not something so pretty, “Sunflowers are my favorite”

Mark shy smile melts to a delighted, happy one.

“So, you know why I asked you to meet me here?” the younger then continues.

“I do. Or at least I really hope so”

The last bits of Donghyuck’s anxiousness and shyness finally melt away now that he can be sure that he and Mark are on the same page,

“I like you Mark. I’ve liked you ever since we met. I’d love to take you out sometime”

Mark takes a step closer to Donghyuck and then reaches to hold Donghyuck’s free hand in his,

“I’d really like that. I like you too. A lot”

The older leans closer to Donghyuck and then gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

“How about that date right away?” he then asks. There’s a joyful, hopeful smile dancing on his lips.

Donghyuck smiles widely,

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
